jurassicparkfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Banda Sonora
La Banda sonora es una parte muy importante para las películas, vídeojuegos, telenovelas,series...etc.Que se usan para dar una impresión diferente en cada parte de el trayecto de la cita.En las diferentes películas de la franquicia Jurassic Park ,sean recreados varias partes con estas. El compositor de las primeras dos peliculas es el legendario John Williams, el cual a creado entre otras la de Jaws, Star Wars, E.T., Indiana Jones etc. El compositor de la tercera pelicula es Don Davis, y el que toma la batuta de Jurassic World en adelante es Michael Giachino quien supliria a Williams tambien en la franquicia de Star Wars y ya habia trabajado en la franquicia de Jurassic Park al haber compuesto la banda sonora del juego de Playstation de The Lost World Jurassic Park. Banda sonora de Jurassic Park Banda sonora de El mundo perdido Banda sonora de Jurassic Park III # "Isla Sorna Sailing Situation" - 4:22 # "The Dig Site (Unused)" - 1:07 # "They Were Smart" - 1:42 # "A Walk in the Park" - 1:21 # "Resonating Chamber" - 1:17 # "Alan Goes (Album Mix Ending)" - 1:54 # "Dinosaur Fly-By (Album)" - 2:12 # "What's a Bad Idea (Album)" - 1:03 # "Coopers Last Stand" - 1:43 # "We Haven't Landed Yet" - 0:40 # "Frenzy Fuselage (Album Mix)" - 3:12 # "Clash of Extinction (Unused)" - 1:42 # "The Kirby's Story" - 4:06 # "Bone Man Ben" - 3:38 # "Raptor Eggs" - 2:52 # "The Raptor Room" - 2:34 # "The Raptor Repartee" - 3:26 # "Eric Saves Alan" - 1:47 # "Tree People" - 2:02 # "Nash Calling" - 3:36 # "Party Crasher" - 3:17 # "Pteranodon Habitat" - 3:01 # "Tiny Pecking Pteranodons" - 3:23 # "Billy Oblivion" - 2:49 # "Brachiosaurus on the Bank" - 2:07 # "Reaching for Glory" - 2:31 # "Underwater Attack" - 2:11 # "Spinosaurus Confrontation" - 3:02 # "River Reminiscence" - 1:08 # "Ambush and Rescue" - 3:40 # "The Hat Returns - End Credits (Album)" - 5:22 # "Big Hat, No Cattle (Source)" - 4:26 # "Alan Goes (Film Mix)" - 1:50 # "Dinosaur Fly-By (Extended Film Version)" - 2:21 # "Coopers Last Stand (Film Alternate) " - 1:23 # "Frenzy Fuselage (Film Mix)" - 3:11 # "Raptor Room (Film/Extended Choir Section)" - 1:21 # "Pteranodon Habitat (Film Alternate)" - 3:24 # "Underwater Attack (Film Mix)" - 2:05 # "Spinosaurus Confrontation (Film Mix)" - 3:02 # "Ambush and Rescue (Film Mix)" - 3:42 # "End Credits Suite (Film Alternate)" - 8:43 Banda sonora de Jurassic World Banda Sonora de Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom 1. This Title Makes Me Jurassic 0:00 2. The Theropod Preservation Society 02:54 3. Maisie And The Island 06:41 4. March of The Wheatley Cavalcade 08:49 5. Double Cross To Bear (Deluxe Edition Soundtrack) 11:03 6. Nostalgia-Saurus 12:08 7. Lava Land 14:40 8. Keep Calm And Baryonyx 17:57 9. Go With The Pyroclastic Flow 20:44 10. Gyro Can You Go ? (Deluxe Edition Soundtrack) 24:27 11. Raiders of The Lost Isla Nublar 26:44 12. Volcano To Death 30:05 13. Operation Blue Blood 31:44 14. Jurassic Pillow Talk 35:28 15. How To Pick A Lockwood 38:15 16. Wilting Iris 41:26 17. Shock And Auction 42:37 18. Thus Begins The Indo-Rapture 45:05 19. You Can Be So Hard-Headed 48:46 20. Between The Devil And The Deep Blue Free 51:15 21. There's Something About Maisie 54:44 22. World's Worst Bedtime Storyteller 56:05 23. Declaration of Indo-Pendence 58:32 24. To Free or Not To Free 1:02:35 25. The Neo-Jurassic Age 1:05:36 26. At Jurassic World's End Credits/Suite 1:09:10Categoría:Banda sonora